The present disclosure relates to the elimination of stagnant flow in extravascular systems used to provide infusion or other therapy to patients. Infusion therapy is one of the most common health care procedures. Hospitalized and home care patients receive fluids, pharmaceuticals, and blood products via a vascular access device inserted into the vascular system. Infusion therapy may be used to treat an infection, provide anesthesia or analgesia, provide nutritional support, treat cancerous growths, maintain blood pressure and heart rhythm, or many other clinically significant uses.
Infusion therapy is facilitated by vascular access devices located outside the vascular system of a patient. An extravascular system includes least one vascular access device and/or other medical device that may access a patient's peripheral or central vasculature, either directly or indirectly. Vascular access devices include closed access devices, such as the BD Q-SYTE™ closed Luer access device of Becton, Dickinson and Company; syringes; split access devices; catheters; and intravenous (IV) fluid chambers. An extravascular system may access a patient's vascular system for a short term (days), a moderate term (weeks), or a long term (months to years), and may be used for continuous infusion therapy or for intermittent therapy.
Complications associated with infusion therapy include significant morbidity and even mortality. Such complications may be caused by regions of stagnant flow within the vascular access device or nearby areas of the extravascular system. These are regions in which the flow of fluid is limited or non-existent due to the conformation of the extravascular system or the fluid dynamics within that area of the extravascular system. Air bubbles or infused medications may become trapped within these regions of stagnant flow as a result of the limited or non-existent fluid flow. When a different medication is infused into the extravascular system, or the extravascular system is exposed to physical trauma, the extravascular system's fluid flow may become altered, releasing trapped air bubbles or residual medications back into the active fluid path of the extravascular system. This release of air bubbles and residual medication into the active fluid path extravascular system may result in significant complications.
Released air bubbles may block fluid flow through the extravascular system and prevent its proper functioning. More seriously, released air bubbles may enter the vascular system of the patient and block blood flow, causing tissue damage and even stroke. In addition, residual medications may interact with presently infused medications to cause precipitates within the extravascular system and prevent its proper functioning. Furthermore, residual medications may enter the vascular system of the patient and cause unintended and/or undesired effects.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that eliminate, prevent, or limit regions of stagnant flow within vascular access devices and extravascular systems.